una pequeña historia?
by Shirou Kamui
Summary: que puedo decir?..... solo que es una pequeña historia!


- hola!!!! Bueno... en realdidad esta es una pequeña historia que escribi hace mucho tiempo conmis hermanas, en ese tiempo (exactamente cuando tenia 10 años) me gustaba mucho la serie de Sailor moon (todo por que a mi hermana le encantaba y no me dejaba ver otra cosa, pero al fin y al cabo termino gustandome), y decidimos hacer una historia en la cual participabamos junto con los personajes de la serie.Esta historia puede serles demasiado fantaciosa pero a peticion de mis hermanas ( Yuriko y Sayuri) la publico.  
  
Se que es una explicacion algo larga, pero ya no se preocupen que enseguida empiezo...  
  
Era un dia normal... bueno eso es lo que cualquier chico normal podria decir, pero Serena no podia decir realmente eso, pues estaba en la mitad de una gran pelea, en la que como siempre su amado CABALLERO DE LA LUNA terminaba dandole una "alludadita".  
  
"Serena!!!", gritaba una chica que estaba a unos metros de la pelea... pero quien es? Ella es una de sus compañeras de escuela, Yuriko Hakata quien al parecer sabe que la heroína Sailor moon es en realidad su compañera Serena Tsukino.  
  
"Yuriko!! No te acerques!!!!!"  
  
"Serena!!!", Yuriko intentaba alludarla, pero no sabia como, "que puedo hacer??? Si tan solo pudiera transformarme como ella... si tan solo...", su deseo era muy grande pero no sabia que hacer, como podria alludar a su amiga?  
  
"Puedes alludarla si lo deseas.." , era una voz en su mente "si tu deseo es tan grande como tu bondad... podras lograrlo solo tienes que desearlo, solo tienes que decirlo, solo haslo!!!!"  
  
Yuriko se dirigio a donde estaba su amiga en peligro, era como si estuviera volando, se habia transformado!. Al llegar al lugar en donde estaba la guerrera del bien, en sus manos aparecio una espada, con la cual destruyo al demonio.  
  
Todos estaban sorprendidos, no sabian como habia sucedido.  
  
"Yo...yo... lo logre!!!, Serena lo viste? Viste lo que hice?"  
  
"Como lo hiciste?"  
  
"No.. se...yo... yo solo lo pense y de repente ya estaba enfrente del demonio, viendo su destruccion"  
  
"Pero...tu estas transformada..en"  
  
'En que?"  
  
"En.. un angel"  
  
"pero como lo hice?..." , nadie sabia como es que la compañera se habia transformado.  
  
"Fue tu deseo lo que logro tu transformacion, el poder de transformarte en uno de los tres angeles guardianes.."  
  
"Quien eres tu?", todos podian escucharla y no solo eso si no que tambien podian verla. Ella era hermosa, era la REINA SERENITY.  
  
"Reina Serenity!!!!!", gritaron las sailor scouts al mismo tiempo.  
  
"La reina Serenity? Quien es ella?" , ( todas caen al oir la pregunta)  
  
"-U la reina Serenity es...", contesto la sailor Jupiter y le dio una larga explicacion a Yuriko.  
  
"ohhh, asi que ella es la reina Serenity... pero por que yo? Por que si pude transformame solo por el hecho de desearlo?"  
  
"La razon de tu transformacion es un don que tienes"  
  
"Entonces soy un angel guardian?"  
  
"Si, uno de los tres que estan destinados a alludar a las sailor scouts, fue tu gran deseo el que desperto tu poder interno"  
  
"Y como encontrare a los otros dos?"  
  
" Con el tiempo sabras quienes son...", dijo mientras desaparecia en lo alto del cielo.  
  
"........" En ese momento tadas se destransformaron y le dieron las gracias a Yuriko, pero la cara de Yuriko... mostraba una inmensa preocupacion, ella queria saber quienes eran los otros dos angeles guardianes...pero como es que lo hiba a averiguar??, era la primera ves que le pasaba algo asi. Habia visto a Serena varias veces conbatir el mal, pero esta habia sido la primera ves en que se habia transformado. "Estas bien Yuriko?", le pregunto Lita.  
  
"Si" asintio con la cabeza y se despidio de las chicas "Nos vemos maña na en la escuela -", y corrio hasta su casa. Al llegar entro como si nada hubiera pasado, lamentablemente su cara no podia esconder la inmensa preocupacion( aunque deberia de ser curiosidad) que tenia por saber quienes serian los otros dos angeles.  
  
"Estas bien hija?", le pregunto su madre al verla.  
  
" -U si , ire a mi habitacion", y subio las escaleras, abrio la primera puerta y se encontro con un niño de unos diez años ( que ahora es una chavo muy guapo de 17 años).  
  
"Que haces en mi cuarto Kenji?"  
  
"Buscaba unas pilas para poder prender mi carro de control remoto"  
  
"T.T pues creeme que aquí no las vas a encontrar, mejor ve con mama y pidele unas"  
  
"No puedo"  
  
"Por que?"  
  
"Por que ella me quito las otras baterias que tenia mi carro"  
  
"Ahora que es lo que hiciste para que te las quitara?"  
  
"Rompio la maceta de margaritas de mama con su coche ", respondio una niña que se asomaba desde la puerta, su nombre era Sayuri .  
  
"T.T no fue mi culpa"  
  
"Claro que si!"  
  
"No es cierto!, si no fuera por culpa de tu tonto perro, mi coche no hubiera chocado contra la maceta de mama"  
  
"No es un tonto perro!!"  
  
"Por que no discuten en otro lado!?"  
  
"Yo no tengo nada que discutir con ese niño malcriado!!, yo solo vine a decirles que dice mi mama que la cena ya esta lista", Sayuri salio de la habitacion y bajo las escaleras, Yuriko y Kenji se quedaron arriba platicando.  
  
"Entonces si tienes unas baterias que me prestes?"  
  
"Tendria si me las hubieras pedido, pero como no lo hiciste no te las voy a prestar, ademas mama te castigo"  
  
"Pero no fue mi culpa!"  
  
"Eso a mi no me importa, ahora baja, por que si no mi madre se va a enojar mas"  
  
"Bueno... pero dime una cosa hermana..."  
  
"Que?"  
  
"Por que estas preocupada?"  
  
"Preocupada??"  
  
"Si, llegaste preocupada, que cees que no te conosco?, se cuando a una de mis hermanas le pasa algo y a ti te pasa algo"  
  
"No te preocupes Kenji... no importa, ahora bajemos a cenar... ".  
  
Este es el final de esta pequeña historia, bueno la verdad es que nunca la terminamos, pues nunca pensamos en terminarla.... Ademas me da algo de flojera darle un seguimiento a esta hirtoria, a menos de que alguien me lo pida la continuare....  
  
Espero me manden sus comentarios....  
  
Shirou Kamui - 


End file.
